Pillow Talk
by CUtopia
Summary: Two lovers and their pillow talk about feelings...


Surprise, surprise, another Snooch ;)

Entry for the "Pairing Diversity Bootcamp" - chosen prompt is **pillow talk**

I hope you enjoy this rather intimate one, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

Rolanda sighed satisfied and watched Severus' relaxed face while tracing lines and circles over his bare chest with her fingertips. She loved moments like this – they would simply lie together in his bed or hers, snuggled up against each other, remaining silent together or have a light chat. He happened to be calm and more like himself, he would even smile at her, talk about how he felt and this made these moments of multi-layered intimacy perfect.

"What are you thinking about?", Severus asked into the silence, playing with a strand of Rolanda´s blonde hair.

"About how I love these moments", she whispered and gave him a small smile. His gaze was full of curiosity and she simply went on talking. "Settling down together afterwards... listening how your heartbeat and breathing starts to slow down..."

"I like that too", Severus answered and looked down on the woman that lay half atop of him, wrapped up in his blankets. "It simply feels right. I feel safe when I am with you."

It sounded odd as Severus was a extremely skilled wizard who was able to win a duel without much effort, but Rolanda knew what he meant. He simply did not need to hide from her, she accepted him the way he was and offered tenderness when he was feeling low or stressed.

They had never talked about these things because it always had seemed clear what they enjoyed in their relationship, they understood each other without many words.

"What else do you like?", she wanted to know, her golden eyes twinkling at him. Severus pulled her up so they were facing each other, Rolanda nearly sitting on his stomach, her long curls hanging down, slightly brushing over his cheek.

"Hm... your eyes... your hair... your smile... you want me to continue? There is so much more...", he grinned and she admired how young and carefree he looked. He kissed her gently and cupped her face.

"Oh yes, please."

Severus thoughtfully looked at her, his fingertips caressing her earlobe as he said:"Well... you are strong... challenging... and you know how to ride a broomstick very well..."

He gave her a dirty wink and she smacked his shoulder, but still had to laugh about his comment.

"And you? What do you like about your grumpy potions master?"

"It´s cauldron boy, Severus."

"Last time I checked I was a man. Or should I say WE checked?"

They chuckled together and exchanged another soft kiss before Severus made a playfully serious face and asked:"No, honestly, what do you like?"

Rolanda stroke a strand of his black hair away and stole some time to think about her answer. There was so much she could say and he knew that... The way he held her close, the way he could sense when she was feeling bad and the way he would look at her then because he wanted to show her that he was there, that he cared and was concerned... How he kept her awake during boring staff meetings. It was simply to much to ever form it into words that did not sound kitschy and so Rolanda decided to go on with their playful, semi-serious chatter.

"I love how you don´t simply fall asleep afterwards but keep watching me when we cuddle."

"What?", Severus laughed and she grinned back at him. "Seriously, Ro, who wouldn´t stay awake? I mean, with this incredibly sexy and beautiful sight..."

"How charming", she whispered and they shared a passionate kiss, putting all their love into it and Severus rolled them both around so he was lying over her and deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

"That was fully my intention", he breathed as they parted because of the lack of air. "I love you!"

"I know", Rolanda moaned softly as he kissed his way down to her neck, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Isn´t there something else you wanted to say?", Severus murmured against her collarbone, his black eyes staring at her.

"Ahm... you´re... wonderful? Severus... I don´t know what to say, you know? It is hard to capture it into words!"

"That was what I wanted to hear, love! Less words, more doings."

Their fingers entwined as they looked each other in the eye, trust and love showing off as gold met black and their lips met for another tender kiss. They spend the night making love, once again showing each other their feelings without the need for words.


End file.
